Call Your Name
by AniManGa19930
Summary: One-shot drabble with branch ending! Do you know the importance of calling one's name? Especially your special someone. Pairing : 1827. AR. Ending available: Angst, Tragedy, and Fluff.
1. Call your name

A little drabble with branch ending. I don't own KHR. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna likes how Hibari calls him.<p>

_Little animal._

It wasn't friendly like Yamamoto's "Tsuna" or Kyoko-chan's "Tsuna-kun", it didn't have any admiration like Gokudera's "Tenth!" or Haru's "Tsuna-san!", moreover it didn't any trace of familiarity like Dino-san's "little brother" or Fuuta's "Tsuna-nii!"

The way Hibari called him was a distant gesture and yet at the same time he feels so close…

_Watch me, little animal._

_Bite him to death, little animal._

…so close.

At first, Tsuna disliked being called like a pet, but when among 'herbivores' and he heard the call, he would squeak and hide his embarrassment.

For some reason, he felt special.

"Little animal, what are you doing here? Class is in session."

"H-Hieee! W-We're on free period, Hibari-san!"

"That doesn't mean you're free to linger around the corridor…where is the other little animal?"

"…"

But Tsuna knew.

"…A-Ah, I was only going to the restroom. Enma is in the classroom."

But Tsuna knew, it was only his wishful thinking. He wasn't any special. Afterall, he wasn't the _only_ little animal.

_Why can't Hibari-san just call me by name? It'll get confusing._ He inwardly thought, sulking at the idea.

"Quickly go back to your class, little animal before…"

"Midori~ Tanabiku~ Namimori no~"

"Little one," Hibari called, stretching his hand for his bird to land on his fingers, "I told you to make no noise when class is in session," chastised the prefect, flicking the bird's head as punishment. After delivering his usual warning (threat) to the younger student, the ravenet resumed his patrol leaving Tsuna alone in the corridor watching his retreating figure.

Right then, Tsuna realized. He didn't want Hibari called his name like Ryohei's "Sawada!" or like how Hibari called "Kusakabe" casually.

_Little one._

He wanted the affection. Almost like how Hibari treated Hibird or Roll, but more and more.

He loves Hibari.

* * *

><p>From here is the branch ending. Pick your ending!<p>

2. I no longer can call your name.

3. The Sky calls your name.

4. I will always love you.

And then review with your favorite one :DD


	2. I no longer can call your name

1. I no longer can call your name.

"Hibari-san…"

"Eh? Hibari-san?!"

Since then, everytime Tsuna called the 'name', he would make sure to express his affection through it, realizing how much important it was to just call someone other by the name.

"…Hibari-san!"

Everytime, he was hoping that his feeling would be recognized…

"….Hibari-san…"

…and if possible is returned.

"Congratulation…" for the first time, ever since he realized his feeling, Tsuna had a hard time calling the name, even though it had been years since he did so. There was a big lump in his throat that prevented him doing it. Hence, instead of continuing, he decided to brush it off as an end sentence instead of a pause.

"Congratulation," he repeated, "May you be happy."

"Hn."

_I've always loved you, Hibari-san._

He no longer had the right to _call_ the name. He no longer had the freedom to _call_ the name the way he did.

Since the cloud was no longer within his reach.

**END.**

**You got the bad ending. Hibari-san is off marrying someone else than Tsuna.**


	3. The Sky calls your name

2. The Sky calls your name.

"Hibari-san…"

"Eh? Hibari-san?!"

Since then, everytime Tsuna called the 'name', he would make sure to express his affection through it, realizing how much important it was to just call someone other by the name.

"…Hibari-san!"

Everytime, he was hoping that his feeling would be recognized…

"….Hibari-san…"

…and if possible is returned.

"…Hibari-san…" When he whispered the name, this time it felt salty. Was it because he was crying? Or was it because the rain that splattered all over his face?

_Why does the sky have to be so grey…?_

"…Hibari-san…I've always," he choked through his sobs, "…always loved you…"

_I know, Tsunayoshi._

**THE END.**

**You got bad ending. Hibari-san has died leaving his sky alone.**


	4. I will always love you

3. I will always love you.

"Hibari-san…"

"Eh? Hibari-san?!"

Since then, everytime Tsuna called the 'name', he would make sure to express his affection through it, realizing how much important it was to just call someone other by the name.

"…Hibari-san!"

Everytime, he was hoping that his feeling would be recognized…

"….Hibari-san…"

…and if possible is returned.

"Hibari-san!" As if he was still a child, he jumped on the couch, kneeling beside said ravenet with a big smile spread on his lips, "I've always, always loved you ever since middle school!" He declared proudly with twinkle in his no-longer as big brown eyes.

Sighing, the man in front of him closed his book and spread his arms as a signal and as immediately the mafia don jumped onto said embrace, snuggling onto the broad chest of his boyfriend.

"Yes, I know. Anyway, shouldn't you stop calling me that? You're also 'Hibari'." The skylark reminded as he placed a kiss on shorter man's forehead.

If ever, the smile on the brunet was widened, "I love you, Kyouya-san!"

"Likewise, Tsunayoshi", and they kissed.

No matter how many times, he would always express his feeling through the name.

**Happily Ever After.**

**Congratulation! They're married!**


End file.
